A Choice Between Two
by angeliastar
Summary: The story starts out after the murder of Joesph Buqqet. Christine runs to the roof of the Opera house, but she realizes that she is not alone. Will she chose to forgive the man she once called angel,or will she chose the man with the money?
1. Chapter 1

. Christine ran as fast she could go, and as she ran all she could hear was the frightened screams of the ballet girls. Christine wanted to scream to, but what she needed most at the moment was fresh air. Christine ran in until she reached the roof. Then she let out the scream that she could no longer hold in. Tears streamed down Christine's face, she didn't really like Joseph Bouquet. She couldn't think of anyone who did, but she still didn't want him to die. She knew that the man she once called her angel had something to do with it, and it frightened her. She missed him, it had been three weeks since she had removed his mask he had kicked herself ever since, she knew now that Erik had a temper, but she never thought he would do something like this. Christine looked up at the sky feeling angry, and sad that her feeling for her mentor had changed. Then Christine quickly turned to the roof door as she heard it open. "Who's there?!" Christine asked quickly, as she turned to the roof door.

" Don't be afraid Christine it's only me, were you expecting someone else?" Raoul asked as he approached his old friend. "I wasn't expecting anyone, I came up here to be alone." Christine said wishing that, she was alone with her thoughts again. "I came to check on you, I'm sure you that there has been a terrible accident." Raoul said as he looked into Christine's eyes. "Accident?" Christine asked with eyes full shock. "... Christine the head scene-shifter Joseph Bouquet has met a truly terrible end. " Raoul said as he continued to assess Christine's reaction. "Y- yes it was. I was there, I saw him fall. Christine said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Christine are you alright?" Raoul asked as he moved in to hug her. "Yes I'm fine I just needed some fresh air, and a quiet place to think." Christine said as she backed away. " I'll stay with you perhaps, I can help you." Raoul said as he moved toward Christine again. "That's very kind of you, and I appreciate your efforts, but this is something I must take care of on my own. However, if you really want to help, you could go talk to the managers." Christine said hoping that, she could get rid of him. " What why?" Raoul asked. " Well, most patrons would withdraw their support after, witnessing what you saw tonight." Christine said as she let a look of concern pass over her face. "Oh Christine you should, know better than to think; that I would ever withdraw my support from you." Raoul said as he smiled at Christine. "Oh I know that, but the managers don't, and I'm sure that they are expecting you to withdraw your patronage." Christine said as she pasted a smile on her face. "Very well Christine for you, I will have an audience with the managers; but don't worry Christine I will come back to see you soon." Raoul said with a bow. Then Raoul walked back, toward the roof door. Christine watched Raoul until he disappeared, then she looked to the stars and spoke. "It's alright I sent him away." Christine said as she continued to look at the stars. Then Christine turned toward the statues on the roof.

"I'm not asking you to come out, but the least you could do; is speak when you are spoken to." Christine said with a twinge of anger in her voice. Then his voice floated to her as quiet, and quick as a whisper on the wind. "Christine." "Erik I knew it was you, I knew you were there. I knew that you were here. Why did you do it, why did you kill him?" Christine asked quickly as a million emotions spilled out of her at once. "Christine you don't understand what a horrible man he was." Erik said hoping that he could repair the relationship between himself and Christine. " Don't try to insult my intelligence Erik, I knew exactly what kind of man he was. He would spy on us every night when we got dressed for a show. That's why when I got my own dressing room Meg, and I always shared it; along with any other women that felt that they had the right to dress in private. What you fail to realize is that as long as he was alive, he had the chance to change; but now that chance is gone." Christine said, as her anger grew. "Christine there is more to it than that, there are things you don't understand." Erik said as he desperately tried to keep the pain out his voice. "I would understand if you would explain it to me." Christine said. She was growing more tired of the secrets between her, and Erik with each passing second. "Christine it's too long of a story, for right now." Erik said quickly. For Erik, the silence was deafening. He longed to hear his angel's voice again even if she would say that she could never forgive him. Then he heard his angel speak, and part of him wished he hadn't. "Okay then take me with you to your home tonight." Christine said with a voice full of determination. "What?" Erik said feeling completely stunned.

"You heard me you say we don't have time here, and I know we will have all the time we need there." Erik was silent for a long moment part of him wanted to take her back to the lair and have things be like they were before. The other half of him still felt the sting of when she removed his mask, and even though his conflicting feelings were tearing him apart; there was something that he desperately wanted to know. "Why would you come back?" "Erik I don't like the way things are right now, I want to go back to the way; things were before. I do want to be frightened of you anymore, and you not the only one that has things to apologize for." Christine said as a sob escaped her throat. Erik stood there stunned once again by Christine's words. It was those words that lit a spark of hope in his heart. "I'll come to you after the opera. Erik said as his heart swelled will a longing that he was all too familiar with. She knew that he was he gone. He didn't say goodbye, but she knew he was gone because she felt it. His absence crushed down on her, as she sank into the snow. Then Christine looked up as the door to the roof opened, and Madam Giry ran toward her. "Christine there you are I have been looking everywhere for you are you alright?" Madam Giry asked as she watched Christine stand up, and face her. Then Christine sobbed and threw her arms around Madam Giry's neck. "Shhh I know sweetheart I know, be strong get through tonight; tomorrow will be better." Madam Giry said as she comfortably stroked Christine's back. Madam Giry held Christine for a long moment, and let her cry.

Then madam Giry slowly pulled away and made Christine face her. "Christine we have to go you will get sick if you stay here, and the show must go on are you ready?" Madam Giry asked as she looked into Christine's eyes. Christine though for a brief moment, then gave madam Giry her answer. "Yes." Christine said as she followed madam Giry back into the opera house. The rest of the night was a triumph for Christine the people loved her and hung on her every word. She was happy to see, that she had so many fans. She even felt that Erik was there, and her heart swelled with gratitude. Then the night ended as Christine left the stage to a standing ovation and a pile of flowers. A few minutes later Madam Giry came in and helped Christine, and Meg gets out of their costumes. Christine and Meg chatted happily about how the rest of the show went. They stayed away from what happened to, Joseph Bouquet and The three of them shared a laugh as they talked about Carlotta. Then when Christine and Meg were dressed in their regular clothes madam Giry she herded Meg out of Christine's dressing room.

Christine bade them both good night, she thought she saw a knowing look in Madam Giry's eyes. Then Madam Giry and Meg went back to their bedroom. Christine waited for what seemed like an eternity, Then because she couldn't sit still anymore, Christine started to pace around her dressing room. Christine paced around her dressing room for the next few minutes until a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Christine are you alright?" Erik said, feeling a little worried. "Yes, I'm just a little restless." Christine said as she quickly turned to face her mirror. "I didn't think you would come." Erik said as his heart swelled with hope. "I said I would. Christine said as she stared at Erik. "You also said that you were frightened of me." Erik said as the thought of leaving crossed his mind. "I said that I wanted to work things out." Christine said angerly as she thought about, how she was being put on trial; for trying to extend an olive branch, and Christine stared each other down for a long moment; then Erik opened the mirror. Christine stepped through the mirror and showed Erik a shy smile when she took the hand that he offered her. They walked through the tunnel in silence, until Christine saw Erik's horse Ceazer. "Ceazer it's good to see you, you're looking beautiful as always. Christine said as she petted Ceaser's head. Christine smiled as he let out a happy nay, then she turned back to Erik. Erik helped Christine climb on to Ceazer. The rest if their journey was spent in silence, as they both thought about what they would say to each other. Erik led Christine to his organ chair and motioned for her to sit. Christine smiled up at Erik, as she took her seat. "I missed this place I'm glad it hasn't changed." Christine said as a shiver passed through her. "Christine are you alright?" Erik asked quickly.

"Yes I suppose I'm just a little cold, but I've been so busy that I didn't notice." Christine said as she looked around the lair. "I thought you might be cold, so I made you a warm drink." Erik said as he went to his table, and poured Christine a drink. "What is it?" Christine said as she took the cup from Erik, and looked at the brown liquid inside it. "It's a drink called hot chocolate, it's popular with the English nobility, is it good?" Erik asked as he watched Christine drink, and poured a cup for himself. "Yes very, but how did you find out about it?" "In my travels, I have learned about, many things that are not known about in France." Erik said quickly as he felt more and more nervous about the conversation that was coming. "Travels, what kind of travels?" Christine asked as she looked at Erik expectantly.

"We can talk about it soon I just want, to make sure you warm first." Erik said as he drank his hot chocolate. Christine finished her hot chocolate, and when Erik offered her more she politely declined. Christine watched Erik, take her cup away without a word. She knew that if wanted to fix things, she would have to make the first move. "Erik I have something, I need to say." Christine said as she held Erik's gaze. "Very well I'll listen to, whatever you want to say." Erik said as he tried not to squirm under Christine's gaze. "Erik I'm sorry that I took your mask off, I realize now that it was a big mistake; and I wish I never had done it. If you forgive me I promise, to never hurt you again." Christine said as her eyes filled with tears. "Christine I'm sorry to I never should have, treated you the way did. I brought you into a world you didn't understand, I realize now that you never meant to hurt me; and after I tell you my story, you will understand everything." Erik said as he reached for Christine's hand. "I'm ready, I want to know everything." Christine said as she took Erik's hand. Erik slowly told Christine his whole story, stopping to answer a question; or to comfort her when she cried. When he finished he waited, to hear what Christine would say. "Oh Erik I'm sorry that all this happened to you, and if I had gone through what you had; I can't say I wouldn't do everything you did. I forgive you, hope that we can be friends again, and I hope you can forgive me too, but I need you to promise me one thing"

Christine said as she looked deep, into Erik's eyes. "Christine if it means that things will be between us I would promise you anything." Erik said as he returned Christine's gaze. "you must promise me, that you will never murder anyone else I was able to save you this time, but I'm sure you won't be as lucky next time." Christine said with a voice full of determination. "very well Christine since you saved me from the boy I will do as you ask." Erik said as he looked at Christine. Then Erik's eyes widened as Christine pulled him into an embrace. Erik stayed still for a long moment then he slowly wrapped his arms around Christine's shoulders. They hugged each other for a long moment until Erik heard Christine yawn. "Are you tired, Christine? Erik asked as he looked down at Christine. "Only a little it's been a long night." Christine said as she looked up at Erik. " You should rest go to the swan bed, and get some sleep." Erik said as he pulled away from Christine. "What about you?" Christine as she looked at Erik. "I'll be alright good night Christine." Erik said as he moved away from the organ. "Good night Erik." Christine said with a smile, then she went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys chapter three is here shout outs go to Lonesome Shadow for the nice review and for following this story enjoy.

Madam Giry slowly put her hand, over Carlotta's head. The opera house was silent, except for two quite claps that came from the back. Carlotta's quickly turned to Christine, her face was beet red, and twisted into the most unbecoming of scowls. Then Carlotta let out a furious scream, as she ran from the stage. Then Christine gave madam Giry a look, that clearly said there she goes again. Madam Giry rolled her eyes as if to say, this is nothing she hasn't already done. Then madam Giry motioned to the audience, with her out a stretched hand; telling her to claim her much dis served victory. Christine once again stepped forward to a standing ovation, and she felt her heart soar.

She immediately thought of Erik and reminded herself to thank him, for all his help when she returned to him. Then Christine heard a clap that was too loud, even for a triumph. Christine stood up on her toes and locked eyes with Raoul. Christine imeadity wished she hadn't, because the look in his eyes; was clearly one of a boy in love. Erik noticed Raoul's look as well, and his eyes burned with a jealous heart. How dare this boy tries to steal the woman I love, and so soon after we had ended things between us. Erik thought as each clap from Raoul became a knife in his heart. Christine quickly gave her audience a quick curtsy and a smile. Then Christine quickly made her way, back to her dressing room. Raoul's eyes followed Christine until she disappeared, then he quickly followed her.

I've been. Watching your world.

From afar, I've been trying to be where you are.

Unseen To me, your strange and your beautiful.

You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see.

You turn every head but you don't see me.

I'll put a spell on you

You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you

And when I wake you I will be the first thing you see.

And you'll realize that you love me.

Sometimes The last thing you want comes in first.

SometimesThe first thing you want never comes.

I know.

That waiting is all I can do.

Sometimes I'll put a spell on you.

You'll fall asleep.

And I'll put a spell on you And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see then you'll realize that you love me

I'll put a spell on you.

You'll fall asleep cuz I'll put a spell on you and when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see

And you'll realize that you love me.

Christine went into her dressing room and felt that she was alone. "Erik are you here?" Christine asked as she sat down at her vanity. Christine waited a long moment but heard nothing. Christine imeadity began to worry, was he upset with her? Christine slowly replayed the morning in her head, then she remembered Raoul's obnoxious clapping. Of course, that's it Raoul must have offended, him with his obnoxious clapping. Erik must think that I have feelings for him. I wouldn't blame him for being angry. Then Christine saw a red rose with a black lace ribbon tied around the stem. Christine had never been so happy to receive a rose from Erik. She now felt more certain that he would come to her tonight. Christine sat at her vanity thinking about what, she would say to Erik; when she heard a knock her dressing room door. "Come in." Christine said thinking it was Meg, or madam Giry coming to congratulate her. Christine's smile faded as the door opened, and Raoul walked into her dressing room

"Hello, my dear play fellow." Raoul said with a smile, as he presented Christine bouquet flowers. "Raoul I didn't expect to see you here." Christine said as she took the flowers. "I told you that I would return Christine, you danced beautifully today Christine." Raoul said as he smiled at Christine. "Thank you very much, Raoul." Christine said as she hoped, that Erik was not there, However, I must say that this one move you did made me feel very worried. "You mean my jump?" Christine asked as she looked at Raoul. "Yes it was far too high, you could have been hurt." Raoul said not bothering to hide the concern in his voice. "Oh Raoul I'm a ballet dancer, and jumps are a key part of my routine. I give you my word that I was in complete control, the entire time." Christine said, with a thin smile. Then Christine and Raoul heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, please excuse me for a minute, Raoul." Christine said as she walked to the door, and opened it.

"Begging your pardon Christine, but I have prepared a lunch of chicken breast; and broccoli for you, and the Vicompt with chocolate covered st strawberries for dessert. Christine's maid said as she pushed a cart into the room. "Thank you so much, Chelsey, I don't know what I would do without you." Christine said with a smile. "Your too kind Christine and if I may say so, you danced spectacularly well. It was lovely to Carlotta put in her place once again."Chelsey said with a smile. Then Chelsey left the room, leaving Christine alone with her guest. "Christine, why did you do that?" Raoul asked with a note of disdain in his voice. "Do what?" Christine asked, feeling annoyed at being scolded. "Address her by her name it's uncivilized, to address the help by their names. It gives them the hope that they will one day, rise above their station, and that would be cruel to them. "Raoul said, as he gave Christine a patronizing look. "I called her by her first name because she is my friend, and I respect her; this opera house wouldn't function if not for her, and neither would your mansion if not for the staff your father hired. You would do well to remember that." Christine with a note of anger in her voice.

"Forgive me, Christine, I didn't mean to offend you, but may I ask you one last question?" Raoul asked as he ate his chicken breast. "Very well." Christine said as she ate her broccoli. "Was what your maid said true, did you challenge Carlotta?" Raoul said as he looked Christine. "Raoul I didn't challenge Carlotta she challenged me, and I had to accept because if I didn't I would have; been taken seriously as a performer again, and I hate the way she treats people here." Christine said as she squirmed under Raoul's gaze. "Oh Christine I'm so sorry that you had to endure, such an ordeal, you deserve so much better. You deserve a stress-free life, a life full of privilege, and happiness." Raoul said as he moved closer to Christine. "Raoul I will admit that my life has been hard, and I had to struggle to get where I am; but I can honestly say I am a better, a stronger person because of it. I like my life, and I would never think of leaving it." Christine said as she looked into Raoul's eyes. Raoul stared at Christine for a long moment thinking of what to say, then there was a knock at the door.

.

"Excuse me monsieur Vicompt, but a message has just come for you; it seems that you are needed at home."Chelsey said with a curtsy as she entered the room. "Very well I will return soon, and we will finish this discussion then yes?" Raoul asked as he grabbed his hat and coat. "Actually Raoul I have quite a lot of practicing to do, if I want to keep position I must keep my voice in peak condition; sure surely you understand." Christine said coolly, as she watched Raoul prepare to leave. "Of course I understand, I trust that you will write to me when you some free time; and that we may go out, to supper again goodbye Christine." Raoul said as he left the room. Christine watched the door close and breathed a sigh of relief. Then Christine realized that she wasn't alone in the room. "Chelsey is there something wrong?" Christine asked she saw the worried look on her maid's face. "Begging your pardon Christine, I didn't mean to disturb you, and the Vicompt."Chelsey said quickly. "You didn't disturb us Chelsey in all honesty, I wasn't in the mood to entertain the Vicompt; but aside from that, have you eaten lunch yet?" Christine "asked.

"No why?" " Good then go find Madam Giry, and Meg I know they haven't eaten lunch yet either, and I thought it would be nice if the four of us, had lunch together Christine said with a smile. Later Christine had a nice lunch with her three friends. Meg and Chelsey congratulated Christine again; while Madam Giry told Christine how proud she was of her and that she was turning into the woman she always thought she would be. Later that evening Christine sat in her room reading, then she heard Erik's voice, coming from her mirror. "I am here Christine are you ready?" Erik asked as he looked in on Christine's dressing"room. "Of course I am, I'm so happy to see you," Christine said, with a big smile as she quickly walked over to her mirror. Erik watched Christine, smiled, and even though he was still mad at the boy for intruding he couldn't help but love her. Then Erik opened the mirror. Christine took the hand that Erik offered her, and began the journey to his"Thank you, Erik for the rose you gave me, I'm so glad you approved of what I did "today. " Christine said as she followed"Erik. "Your welcome." Erik said as he kept walking. The pair walked on in silence Erik knew that he was being rude, but he couldn't bear to look Christine; in the eye, and see that there was love for the boy in them. Then Christine decided to break the silence. "Erik I know you watched me perform today, and I know you saw the Vicompt was there too. However, you must understand, that I have no feelings for the Vicompt." Christine said hoping that she could ease Erik's fears

"He obviously has feelings for you, and they had to stem from somewhere Christine," Erik said as he wished they, could go back to silence. "Erik I could tell you the story, and if it will make you feel better I will, but I think it will only make you feel" worse," Christine said quickly. "Christine I have been hurt many times before, I don't think this will any more than those other times," Erik said as he tried to keep his composure.

"Very well my story begins, during the summer of my fourth year my Father, and I had spent the winter months in which I had turned four, with a rich elderly couple. The wife doted on me because they had no children of their own. When my birthday came they bought me the most adorable powder blue dress, and the loveliest red scarf I had ever seen. Summer was coming, and my father decided that we should move to this town by the sea. We paid for a ride in the back of a cart, of a man who takes his crops to the market. We were riding along when a big gust of wind snatched my scarf from my lap. I yelled for the driver to stop, and when he did I hoped out of the cart; and chased my scarf all the way to the edge of the road, which led to the sea. My told Father told me to stop because the waves were too rough. I sank to the road and began to cry, I was sure that I had lost my scarf forever. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"It's alright I'll go, and fetch your scarf out of the sea," Raoul said as he ran into the sea. He ran back to me with my scarf, and I hugged him to gratitude. The rest of that day Raoul, and I played together. Roual would not allow, us to be separated. As the sun began to set, Raoul's father came to see, why he had not returned home. Raoul's governess explained what happened she thought, Raoul's father would be furious; but Raoul's father was very, happy that his son had made a friend. Raoul's father invited my father, and I to stay in a cottage that was meant for the staff. My Father agreed, and we spent the summer there. Raoul would visit every day, and we would sit together in church while my father played the violin. I developed a crush on Raoul, and he shared the same feelings for me. He often spoke of how he one day, make me a Vicomptess; but in my heart, I wasn't sure if, that was what I really wanted. The summer came and went as seasons always do. I was sad to say goodbye to Rao7ul. However, Raoul acted like he was saying goodbye, to the love of his life. He is still holding on to that feeling, but I am older; and wiser. I know that I will never belong in Raoul's world, and I want more than the last name to define who I am; so now do you understand, there will never be feelings Raoul Raoul and me.

"I understand Christine, and I'm glad you told me. I have a surprise for you." Erik said as he smiled at Christine.

"Really what," Christine asked as her eyes sparkle curiosity. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Erik said as he led Christine to the gondola.

"Then can have I have " hint?" Christine said as she gave Erik a playful smile. No." Erik said, with a chuckle.

"Oh come on, " Christine said with a pout, that Erik found adorable. Then they reached the gondola.

"We are getting close to your surprise so closed your eyes, and don't peek," Erik said as he helped Christine get into the gondola. Then the pair made their way, to Erik's home in silence. Then when Erik led Christine up the steps to his home, he told her to open her eyes. Christine opened her eyes, and they widened the shock of what Erik did for her. Rose petals covered the floor, making his home smell like a gigantic rose. Erik led Christine over to his dinner table, and she saw that it was set; with all her favorite foods, and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh Erik this is so wonderful thank you so much, but you didn't have to do all of this." Christine said as her cheeks turned, the sweetest shade of"pink.

"Of course I did your triumph today was glorious, and it's time you start celebrating like the prima donna you are," Erik said as he opened the bottle of champagne

"Thank you, Erik, I think I could get used to this" Christine said with a smile, as she filled her glass with the champagne that spilled out of the bottle. Erik poured a glass for himself and raised his glass to Christine

"To well-deserved triumphs," Erik said with a smile.

"To great teachers," Christine said, with a smile. Christine sipped her champagne and stole a glimpse of Erik when she thought he wasn't looking. Christine was sure she saw a light shade of pink, creep across part of his face that was visible to her. Christine found that she was pleased that her opinions had such an effect on him. Christine wasn't quite sure of her feelings for him, she knew that when she was around him she felt happy, and she knew that there was no one else she'd rather be with. The dinner was a sweet, and friendly one filled with polite conversation, and a laugh or two especially when it came to the chocolate covered strawberries they had for dessert.

After their lesson Christine said good night to Erik, to the swan bed to sleep; as she drifted off to sleep Christine's last thoughts were of Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N It's here chapter two shout outs go to Red Head 15. It's a little shorter than the last chapter, and there will be a song next chapter enjoy 😊

Christine woke up with a start, but when she heard the gentle; and mesmerizing tones of the monkey music box, she remembered where she was. Then Christine smiled as she saw, her favorite pink dress laying on a chair. Christine grabbed her dress, and went to the bathroom to freshen up before she went down to meet Erik. She also found herself, thinking about how kind Erik is. Then Christine went to the bottom of the stairs and heard, the most beautiful she had ever known. Each note surrounded her with a soft warmth that she was unfamiliar with, she had finally been let into Erik's world, and she didn't want to leave. Christine knew that she announce herself, but she didn't want Erik to stop playing; so she sat at the bottom of the stairs, and let Erik's music transport her to another world. She didn't return, until she heard Erik call to her. "Christine how long have you been sitting there?" Erik as he got up and walked over to Christine.

" To be honest I'm not sure, I know I should have announced myself; but I didn't want you to stop playing, your music is so beautiful." Christine said as she climbed to her feet, and followed Erik to his table. "That music is part of the score, for the opera I am writing, am pleased to hear that you like it." Erik said as he quickly set his table. Erik smiled as he watched Christine take the seat that he had pulled out for her. Then as he took his seat he saw Christine smile, and just maybe suppressing a laugh. "Does something amuse you Christine?" Erik asked, as he watched Christine eat her breakfast; of scrambled eggs, and sausage. "Oh it's nothing really, I was just thinking about what happened to Carlotta last night. "Christine said with a laugh. Erik watched Christine laugh for a moment it was the most angelic sound, he had ever heard. A little later Erik took the dishes to the kitchen resolving to wash them, after he took Christine to the surface. Erik returned from the kitchen, and found Christine staring out at the lake. "Christine is something troubling you, if you wish to return to the surface, I can take you back right now." Erik said with a worried tone. "Oh no Erik that's not It at all, I'm just preparing myself for the day." Christine said with a thin smile. "What do you think is going to happen Christine?" Erik asked feeling a little worried, about what the answer would be. "I am preparing myself, for Carlotta's challenge." Christine said, with a thin smile. "How would she challenge you?" Erik asked angry at the thought, of the one he loved being hurt. "I don't know, but I know she has way too much pride; to accept her defeat, with grace. Then Christine turned, to face Erik. "Erik as much as I love being here, I have to return to the surface." Christine said with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"I understand I'll take you back, I'm sure that Antoinette is worried about you. Erik said, as he walked Christine to the gondola. "Yes your right she is like a mother to me, and I wouldn't want to worry her." Christine said with a smile, as she climbed into the gondola. Later Christine stopped at the mirror, turned back to Erik. "I'll see you tonight." Christine said with a shy smile, as she reluctantly let go of Erik's hand." I'll see you tonight, and will have dinner ready so you eat before we practice." Erik said as he smiled at Christine. Then Christine stepped through the mirror, just ad her dressing room door opened. "Oh Christine there you are, come on it's almost time for practice." Meg said as she ran over to Christine, and pulled her out of the room.

When they reached the practice room, madam Giry gave Christine a raised eyebrow; but said nothing. Through the Christine danced happily, and focused on her moves. However, she couldn't help, but notice Carlotta's angry eyes following her as she moved. Then caught herself as Carlotta tried to trip her. Then everyone gasped as Carlotta fell to the stage floor. "She tripped me that chorus brat tripped me!"Carlotta shouted, angerly as she climbed to her feet. "I did no such thing." Christine said as she gave Carlotta, a pointed look. " You dare call me a liar?!"Carlotta shouted, as she glared at Christine. " No what I am calling you is a self-absorbed diva, who walks all over everyone; and who does deserve the title of prima donna." Christine said as she glared at Carlotta. "Listen to me you little chorus rat, you may have had one little triumph; but you will never be better than me!" Carlotta shouted as she stormed over to Christine. "Carlotta I already know that I'm better than you because I treat the people I work with like human beings, and I don't throw temper tantrums when I don't get my way." Christine said, as she stared at Carlotta. "Fine you little chorus rat if you think your so much better than me, then I demand that you prove it. I challenge you to a dance competition."Carlotta said with a smirk, because she knew that she would back down.

"Very well I accept your challenge Meg go, and gather the rest of the Opera house. Christine said as she turned to her best friend. "Christine are you sure, you want to do this?" Meg asked as her eyes grew wide. "Yes I'm sure, now go on." Christine said as she started to warm up. Meg turned back to her mother, who gave her a nod. Then Meg ran off, and did as she was told. Minutes later the seats were filled while Carlotta, Christine, and Madam Giry stood in the center of the stage. "The rules are simple, I have a coin in my hand that I will flip. The two of you will pick heads, or tails ; whoever guesses right, will dance first. The winner will be chosen by loudest applause, is everyone clear on the rules?" Madam Giry asked. There was a resounding yes from the audience, then madam Giry flipped the coin. Christine chose heads, while Carlotta chose tails. Then with a greedy smile, and an over-inflated ego Carlotta danced first. Carlotta danced to the song of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Carlotta's smile never faltered, and she never took her eyes off the audience. When the song ended she spared an extra special smile for the Vicompt.

Christine chose to dance to A Requiem For A Dream. At first, she danced slowly as she tuned out the audience, and let the music fill her. Then her moves picked up speed, and became more precise. Christine felt a feeling she had never felt before, as the music became a part of her; during one of her jumps she felt like she was flying, and smiled as she felt the air leave her lungs. Erik who was watching from the rafters longed to reach his hand out, and pull her to him. He longed to tell her how proud he was of her, but told himself to wait and that those things would come later. Christine came back down into a long spin, and ended her routine with a perfect split. Christine slowly rise to her feet, and waited for the audience's verdict.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys, chapter four is here sorry for the delay shout outs to go to Erik's angel of music 24601

Erik's song is called happier by Bastille, and marshmallow. Christine's song is called Fix You by Coldplay

Enjoy guys

Christine awoke to the music of the monkey music box but was alarmed when she didn't hear Erik playing his organ. Christine walked downstairs and saw Erik sleeping on the couch. Christine felt bad for taking Erik's bed, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong Christine slowly tiptoed over to the couch, and saw that Erik was sleeping looks so handsome I suppose I was worried for nothing, Christine thought as she watched Erik sleep. Then Christine watched as Erik's face twisted into a troubled expression. Oh no, he must be having a nightmare, Christine thought as she moved away from the couch.

"Erik you're having a nightmare wake up. "Christine said gently.

Then Christine moved back to the steps, as Erik woke up with a scream, and thrashed violently at thin air.

Christine looked at Erik with an extremely worried expression, not knowing what to do. Then she decided to let Erik work through this problem on his own. Then Erik stood up and quickly turned to Christine.

"Christine, what happened?" Erik asked quickly, as he gave Christine a worried look.

"You fell asleep and had a nightmare, but it's okay it was only a dream, it's over now," Christine said as she desperately hoped to comfort Erik in some way.

"It wasn't a dream it was the past, I fight off sleep as often as I can, but sometimes I grow weary, and the past catches up with me. Erik said in a grim voice.

Then Erik turned to Christine, and his face took on an expression of extreme worry once more.

"Erik, what is it?'' Christine asked quickly as she tried to fight back the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Did I hurt you, Christine?" Erik asked in a strained voice.

"No Erik I'm fine I promise," Christine said calmly hoping that this, would help to ease his troubled mind.

"Thank goodness I thrash quite a bit in my dreams, and I have broken many things because of the anger, and sadness they bring me, but Christine I would never forgive myself I ever did anything to hurt you," Erik said as his voice cracked.

Christine stood up and, stared at Erik it took all of her willpower to hold back her tears. She longed to tell Erik that it was okay and that she didn't care about what he did in his sleep; but then she thought it was better to let him talk, she was also afraid that he wouldn't believe her. Then Christine was pulled from her thoughts as Erik spoke again.

"Did I frighten you, Christine?" Erik asked in a strained voice.

"No Erik not this time, and I take full responsibility for the last time. I have no one to blame, but myself. " Christine said desperately trying to think of a way to make Erik feel better.

Erik nodded with a long sigh but otherwise said nothing.

Christine took that as her chance, to change the subject."

"I'm going to make a sausage and cheese omelet, do you want one?" Christine asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, but I could make it for you," Erik said, as he slowly rose from the couch.

"I can do it myself if the summer I spent with the Vicompte taught me anything it was how to cook," Christine said as she disappeared into the kitchen leaving Erik alone with his thoughts.

Christine gathered her ingredients, as she started the stove. She listened to Erik's music that it and some space would make him feel better. Then Christine heard Erik, playing at the organ. The music

was so melancholy that Christine could hear, every sob that Erik was trying to hold in and with each note, Christine could almost see every torture Erik had suffered. When Christine could no longer hold back her tears Christine quickly grabbed some onions and loudly chopped them so Erik wouldn't hear her cry. A little while later Christine came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates of sausage and cheese omelet with stayed potatoes.

"Erik breakfast is ready, did you change your mind?" Christine asked as she set the table.

Erik watched looked up from his organ and watched Christine set the table. The idea of breakfast didn't really appeal to him, but he didn't want to be rude to Christine, and the idea of tasting Christine's cooking intrigued him. Erik got up from his organ, and walked over to the table and pulled out Christine's chair. Christine thanked him and waited for Erik to take his seat. Then Christine explained the ingredients she used."

"I used cheese mushrooms, red peppers, green peppers, onions, and Italian sausage. Do you like those things?" Christine asked as she looked at Erik.

Actually, I love those things, but I'm surprised you would use Italian sausage; it's known to be a little spicy." Erik said as he cut into his omelet.

"I'm so glad you like it, and to be honest I like spicy food, and I love Italian food. " Christine said as she ate her potatoes.

"Really when did that happen?" Erik asked with genuine interest.

"The Dechaeys had an Italian cook who was married to an Italian maid. The Dechaneys liked only French food, be because they claimed that other foods were too spicy. My father and I often ate dinner with the cook and his wife, and that's how I came to like Italian food, but I have to keep it a secret. "Christine said as she ate her omelet.

"Why would you want to keep that a secret?" Erik asked as a surprised expression passed over his face.

"Well most people here only like French food, and don't see any reason to try anything else. " Christine said as she ate her potatoes.

"What else do you keep a secret Christine?" Erik asked as he looked at Christine.

"Well I'm good at math, but I have to hide it for obvious reasons. I have a really hard punch, but my father told me to only use it in emergencies. At some point, I want to see the world. I went up to the roof many times, and wondered what else was out there." Christine said as she finished her breakfast.

Erik stared at Christine for a long moment, as he absorbed everything she had said. The thing that surprised him the most was Christine's dream to see the world, he stared at Christine for a long moment not knowing what to say. Then Erik said the first thing that came to mind.

"Christine I have traveled the length and breadth of this world. I have seen its horrors, and have also had a hand in creating some of its wonders." Erik said but stopped himself before he made his true desires know. The truth was that Erik longed to show her the world beyond the opera house. There was a time when he thought he had grown tired office the world above, tired of hearing people bicker about things that were unimportant, tired of being surrounded by the people's unwanted opinions of him, tired of the people caging him up for entertainment, or chasing him from town to town.

He hated them because they never let him rest. They never let him rest, never let him find the; peace, love, and happiness they all took for granted. When Erik discovered this fact his hatred for them grew. Then at long last, he had completed his home in the lake. It was then that Erik came to the decision he may have to spend the rest of my life alone, but at least I will be safe. Erik used this fact as the only consolation, on the night his loneliness drove him to tears, or on other nights when his loneliness drove him to even darker thoughts, but now as he looked at Christine he felt all his good judgment leave him

He longed to take her to a restaurant for a romantic dinner, and have it be just the two of them. He longed to look into her eyes, and know that the love she held in them; was for him, and him alone. He longed to take her for long strolls in the park on Sundays; where they would talk and occasionally share a laugh as they talked. Then Christine's voice brought Erik back to the present.

"Erik are you alright?" Christine attack as a worried look passed over her face.

Erik was quiet for a long moment as the things he longed for swirled around in his head.

He hated himself for allowing himself to indulge in his longings, he knew that she would never really love him for who he really is. She said that she loved him now, but in time her feelings would change, and she would leave him. It would hurt her for a short time, then Raoul would come for her. He would sweep her off her feet, with his money, his good looks, and his social standing. It was often said of society pairs that they cared nothing, for one another on the day of their marriage; and as time would pass their love would grow, and by the time they were old society would call them the most adoring couple it had ever seen. Then Erik answered Christine's question.

"I am quite alright Christine I was only thinking about my opera, I hope you can forgive my rudeness," Erik said as he ate his breakfast.

Christine stared at Erik for a long moment then she decided to finish her breakfast. A short time later Erik led Christine to the gondola and took her back to the surface. The pair walked in silence until they reached the mirror, and Christine turned to Erik.

"I may come to my lesson a little later than usual today, but I will be here."Christine said as she looked at Erik."

"Why would you be late?" Erik asked unable to hold the question in.

"I promised Meg I would go out to lunch with her, and dress shopping afterward," Christine said as the mirror opened.

"Of course I completely understand goodbye, Christine," Erik said quickly as Christine stepped into her dressing room. Then Erik willed the mirror to quickly close behind her. Christine felt the cold rush of air, and imeadity felt uneasy. Christine quickly turned to the mirror, knowing that Erik was still there.

"Erik I think there has been a misunderstanding, please can we talk for a minute," Christine said as she longed to see Erik's face in the mirror. Then Christine heard her dressing room door open, and when she turned she saw Meg come rushing in.

"Christine there you are, mother, sent me to get you, who were you talking to?" Meg asked with a confused look.

"I-I was talking to no one we should hurry we don't want your mother to be upset with us," Christine said, as her throat grew tight. Then she ran from the room leaving Meg to run behind her.

Erik watched the whole scene unfold, and knew that he had hurt Christine. For a brief moment Erik felt remorse for what he had done, and wanted to make amends with Christine; but another part of himself told him that this would be the beginning of the end, she would get over it in time; then run away with the Vicompte, and never look back. Erik made his way back to his lair, comforting himself by thinking about the work he would do on his opera. Then Christine's voice invaded his thoughts. He heard Christine say that she would come to see him later and that she really wanted to talk to him. He covered his ears to drown out her voice and quickly made his way back to his lair.

Lately. I've been. thinking.

Lately, I've been thinking

I want you to be happier

I want to be happier

When the morning comes

When we see what we've become

Every argument. Every word.

'We can't take back'

Cause with all that has happened

I think we both know

The way

That the story ends

Then if only for a minute

I want to change my mind

Cause this just doesn't feel right to me

I want to raise your spirits

I want to see you smile. But

Know that means I'll have to leave

Know that means I'll have to leave

Lately. I've been thinking

I want you to be happier

I want you to be happier

When the evening falls

And I'm left there with my thoughts

The thought of you being with someone else

Well that's eating me up inside

But we ran our course

We pretend that we're okay

If we both jump now we can swim

Far away from the wreak that we made

Then only for a minute, I want to change my mind

Cause this just doesn't feel right to me

I want to raise your spirits

I want to see you smile But

Know that means I'll have to leave

Know that means I'll have to leave

Lately, I've been thinking I've been thinking

I want you to be happier

I want you to be happier

So I'll go. I'll go

I will go. Go. Go

So I'll go. I'll go

I will go. Go. go

Lately, I've been. Lately, I've been thinking

I want you to be happier

I want you to be happier

Even though I might not like this

I think that you'll be happier

I want you to be happier

Then only for a minute

I want to change my mind

Cause this just doesn't feel right to me

I want to raise your spirits

I want to see you smile But

Know that means I'll have to leave

Know that means I'll have to leave

Lately, I've been. I've been thinking

I want you to be happier

I want you to be happier

So I'll go. I'll go

I will go. Go. Go

Meanwhile, Christine practiced with the adult ballet class, and for the moment was far from Erik's reach. Christine's moves were perfect and gained a jealous whisper or two from the other ladies in the ballet troupe. If the children's group had been there Christine would have been peppered with their oohs and ahs, and her face would have turned the loveliest shade of pink; but those that knew her well, especially madam Giry knew that her heart wasn't in it. Madam Giry decided to end practice early, it was a decision that was met with many cheers including one from her own daughter. The women of the ballet didn't stay long, some went in search of the men's ballet troupe; while others went in search of lunch, and shopping.

One by one each woman disappeared, leaving Christine to wander with her thoughts. Christine traveled through her the grand house like a good queen would travel through a kingdom. Christine's first stop was to see her little subjects, the ballet brats of six and ten. Christine would give them sweets as they showered her with adoration, and told her of how they would one day be covered with diamonds; but Christine found that she couldn't bear to stay long, for when she looked around the room where she once practiced her mind drifted back to the first night Erik ever made himself known to her. Christine quickly left the little girls, and their pleas for her to stay, she ran hoping to a place that didn't have a memory of Erik waiting for her.

She made her way to the workshops where fine craftsmen, cut into rich stuff that would cloth heroes. Christine inquired about what they were making, and what costumes would be used in the next opera. The good queen's tailors were more than happy, to tell her whatever she wanted to know. Once again Christine was showered with admiration as her tailors made it known that they were honored, to clothe someone as sweet, and as beautiful as her. Christine's face turned the loveliest shade of pink when she heard her subjects high praise, but she found that she couldn't find any peace there either. Christine listens to the men talk with great interest, she couldn't wait to hear about what they were creating. However as the men talked Christine's mind drifted to Erik's opera, and she found herself what his ideas for it were. Christine quickly hoped down from the stool she was sitting on, and quickly said her goodbyes. Then she ran through the opera house desperately seeking fresh air. Christine ran until she found herself in the garden of the opera house. Surely I will be able to cheer myself up here, Christine thought as she walked around the garden. She once thought the garden was so beautiful, but now realized that it would never be as beautiful as Erik's roses. Then a sob escaped Christine as she entertained, the idea that she would never receive one again.

When you try your best, but

you don't

succeed

When you get what you want,

but not what

you need

When you feel so tired,

but you

can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears

Come streaming down

Your face

When you lose

Something you

can't replace

When you love someone, but

it goes to waste

Could it be

worse?

Lights will guide you home. And

Ignite your

bones. And I

will try to fix you.

And high up

above or down

below.

When you're too

in love to let it

go

But if you never try

You'll never

Know

Just what you're

worth

Lights will guide you home. And

Ignite your

bones. And I

will try to fix you.

Tears streaming down

your face.

When you lose

Something you

can't replace

Tears streaming

down your face. And I

Tears streaming

down your face.

I promise you

I will learn

from my mistakes

Tears streaming

down your face. And I

Lights will guide you home. And

Ignite your

bones. And I

will try to fix you.

Christine wiped the tears from her eyes, as she heard Meg calling her.

"I'll be right there Meg," Christine said as she quickly made her way back to the entrance of the garden.

"Christine there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you," Meg said as gave Christine a worried look.

"I'm really sorry Meg, I some time on my own to think," Christine said as she pasted a smile on her face.

"I understand Christine, but did you forget that we were supposed to have lunch together today?"Meg asked in a hurt tone.

"Of course not I've been looking forward to it all week, where did you want to go?"Christine asked as she kicked herself for making another person she cared about unhappy.

"There's this little Italian restaurant, that I love I'm sure you'll love it too when you try it," Meg said with a bright smile.

"Since when do, you like Italian food?" Christine said, with a small smile.

"It's a bit of a long story, but the restaurant isn't far from here I'll tell you on the way," Meg said as she led Christine out of the garden. During the carriage ride, Meg prattled on about her boyfriend, and how they met when Meg had finished a shopping trip for her mother. Meg had slipped on a patch of ice while she walked through the marketplace. To Meg's great fortune there was a handsome young doctor, who was also on an errand for his mother. The man by the name of Daniel Berkshire quickly lifted Meg off the ground and hailed a carriage to take her back off his father's doctors office. Daniel brought Meg to his father but saw that he had a few appointments to take care of.

Tim took Meg to a room, so she could rest. Daniel pulled a chair up beside the bed and politely talked with Meg while he waited for his Father. To their relief Daniel's father, Nickolas said that there was nothing wrong and that Meg could return home that night. Daniel said that he was very happy to hear that, and he asked Meg to join him for dinner Meg said yes and they have dated ever since. It was a pleasant afternoon for the women as they enjoyed a lunch of chicken parmesan, and five cheese Ziti with a piece of Tiramisu cake for dessert. Meg extremely enjoyed the shopping, trying on dress after dress. Christine, however, found nothing that suited her style since she had grown tired of pink, and she thought white-suited Meg better than it did her, and Meg was more than happy to hear that Christine was willing to give her any of the pink dresses that she wanted.

Later after shopping Meg, and Christine chatted happily as they made their way back to the opera house. Then Meg let out a startled cry as a golden blur ran out in front of her.

"Oh, that mutt got mud all over the bottom of my dress!" Meg shouted as the golden retriever puppy stopped in front of them with a huge stolen turkey leg in its mouth.

"Oh Meg your dress will come clean, and this little guy didn't mean any harm Christine said with a smile.

"Oh Christine you can't possibly be thinking about, keeping this dog," Meg said as she watched the muddy covered retriever puppy, chew on the turkey leg.

"And why not?" Christine asked, as she cautiously petted the puppy.

" Well people have enough trouble with Carlotta's dogs, and his face is..."Meg said as she let her voice trail off.

"My dog will be nothing like Carlotta's dogs that people loathe, just as much as their mistress if not more. My dog with being a proper dog that worthy of living in the opera house, and I don't care about his face it only makes me love him more. Christine said as she looked at the black patch that covered the right side of his face. Then Christine picked him up, walked back to the opera house with Meg. When Christine returned to the opera house, she smiled happily to be back home. Christine walked back into the opera house, and even though she couldn't feel Erik's presence she could see his influence, everywhere she turned.

It was in that moment that Christine realized, that the opera house was as much a safe haven for her as it was for him; and he only wanted what was best, for the closest thing to a home that he had ever known. Christine felt extremely proud of herself for discovering this new revaluation, she felt like she knew Erik so much better now; and she longed to tell him what she had found out, she just hoped that he would give her that chance. After Christine said goodbye to Meg she took Dominic to her dressing room to give him a bath, despite his many protests. when Dominic was properly groomed Christine picked him up, and made her way to the kitchen. Christine laid out her ingredients on the kitchen table then she began to mix them, while Domingo laid in the corner, and contently chewed on what was left of his turkey leg. Christine was halfway done with mixing the batter when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, "Christine said as she continued to stir the batter.

"Hello, Christine." Madam Giry said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Antoinette I hope you had a pleasant afternoon," Christine said as she put the bowl of batter on the table.

"Meg informed me that you came back, with quite the unusual; item after your shopping trip today, won't you show it to me?" Madam Giry asked as she looked over at Dominic.

"You must mean Dominic he's over there in the corner, just be careful when you approach him he can be a little skittish. Christine said as she picked the bowl back up.

Madam Giry slowly walked over to Dominic, anddressntly patted his head, but Christine couldn't help, but notice that Madam Giry's eyes lingered on the right side of Dominic's face.

"It seems to be a small deformity, I gave him a bath but it wouldn't come off. Christine said as she turned her attention back to the bowl.

"It' sweet of you to take him, I know most people wouldn't."Madam Giry said as she sat the table.

"I'm not most people, and the harsh streets of Paris is no place for a puppy like him. Christine said as she pulled a pan of peanut butter cookies, that she had made especially for Dominic out of the oven.

"Christine you wouldn't happen to be making them, I make for you; and Meg, when you have a rough day, would you?" Madam Giry asked.

"Well I admit that I have had a rough day, but I'm afraid that Erik has had an even rougher on than I; do you know if he likes walnuts?" Christine asked as she tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"As a matter of fact he does like walnuts, but I think I would be of more help to you if you told me the whole story.

"Christine stared at madam Giry for a long moment then took a deep breath, and told her everything.

"Ah so, he had one of his nightmares again." madam Giry said as she helped Christine pour the batter in the two pans.

"Yes, and he seemed so put off by it; that he doesn't want to see me again," Christine said as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh Christine you needn't worry about that, he'll come back to you trust me." Madam Giry said as she laid a comforting hand on Christine's shoulder.

"I don't understand why he would come to me, I made him so uncomfortable even though I didn't mean to. I missed him a great deal while we were apart today, I couldn't feel his presence at all. I understand know that the things he does around this opera house, is only because he wants what's best for it like I do. I made him these madeleines because I was sure they would make him feel better, but now I'm not sure of anything anymore. "Christine said with a sigh.

" Well if there's one thing I'm sure of, its that Erik will come to you tonight. He won't abandon you when you still need his help, but you must take things slowly; and don't get discouraged, when he's hard to reach. it's hard for someone who's been through what he had to open up, but I know he will in time just be patient." Madam Giry said as she helped Christine take the madeleines out of the oven.

"Do you remember what happened the first time, you made these madeleines?" Madam Giry asked with a playful smile.

"Of course I remember the tops were hard as a rock, and I was beside myself with embarrassment; not to mention sadness, then you turned the madeleines upside down. It turned out that the bottoms were fine so we ate them upside down." Christine said with a laugh, then she hugged Madam Giry, and thanked her for always being there for her then the clock in the kitchen struck six in the evening. Madam Giry quickly helped Christine put her treats in two baskets, then Christine quickly scooped Dominic into her arms; while Madam Giry carried the two baskets, then they quickly made their way to Christine's dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone chapter five is here I would like to thank Erik's Angel Of Music 2460, and La Belle Dame avec Merci. Erik's song is So She Dances by Josh Gorbin, and Christine's song is called Don't Break My Heart preformed by Emmy Rossum. Please enjoy chapter five.**

Christine quickly walked in to her dressing room, and quickly thanked Madam Giry for her help. Christine put the baskets on her vanity, and lit a few candles. Christine sat down in her chair, and petted Dominic hoping that it would calm her. She sat in her chair for quite some time, but still couldn't feel Erik's presence. Perhaps Antoinette was wrong, perhaps he doesn't want to teach me anymore. I suppose I know enough to get by on my own, but I would always know that he is displeased with me. I'll never feel him watching over me again, I hate myself for leaving him alone even though it was what he wanted; what if he needed me, and I wasn't there. Christine thought, as bitter tears stung her eyes. Christine looked down, and saw Dominic's head laying in her lap. Dominic looked up at Christie as if to say don't cry, every thing is going to be alright.

Christine smiled down at Dominic, and kissed his nose. Then Christine stood up from her chair, and started to work with Dominic on his manners. It was some time later, that Erik arrived. Christine had successfully gotten Dominic to sit, and was about to give him half a peanut butter cookie when the candles went out.

Christine wore the biggest, smile as the last candle went out. While Dominic on the other hand turned towards the mirror, and let out the feirsest bark that a puppy could muster. "Dominic it's just a friend, quite down now before you alert the whole opera house. " Christine said as she quickly, scooped Dominic up into her arms. Christine stiffened, and her stomach felt like led as she realized she had said the word friend. What if Erik didn't feel that way about her anymore, what if he had come just to tell her that? Christine closed her eyes tight, as the dread in her stomach grew stronger. Then Christine opened her eyes, and noticed that Dominic was licking her cheek. Christine smiled, and kissed Dominic's head. She took comfort in knowing that if this went badly; she wouldn't be the only one licking her wounds. Then Christine's eyes brightened as she heard Erik, make himself known to her.

"Hello Christine it's good to see you, I trust you had a good time with Meg today." Erik said as he allowed Christine to see him. Erik decided to stick to nuteral topics, so he could make his escape, if he felt like he needed to. "Oh yes my time with Meg today was splendid, and I found something very interesting in town today." Christine said as she let a small amount of happiness show in her voice, but also tried not to sound to egare. "What exactly did you find Christine?" Erik asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

Christine showed Erik the sweetest, and triumphant smile; and Erik couldn't help, but smile himself. Then Erik's mouth dropped open, as Christine held Dominic up to the mirror. Erik looked at the squirming puppy, in the arms of the woman he loved; and a nix of joy, and hope went through him at once. He felt joy because he saw the black mask birth mark that covered the dogs face. He had hope because she saw how Christine loved, this animal despite his deformity; but a voice in his head told him that, she only liked the puppy because he was small and fluffy. Still, Erik clung to the ray of hope, that the puppy had given him.

Erik opened the mirror, and Christine hurried through it; and greeted Erik as Dominic squirmed in her arms. "Why is that dog squirming like that?" Erik asked as he looked at Dominic." "His name is Dominic, and he's squirming because he wants to be closer to you; do you want to hold him?" Christine asked as she looked at Erik.

Erik looked at Christine, and Dominic for a long moment, then gave them his answer. "Well alright." Erik said, as he extended his arms. " Oh I hoped you would want to hold him, I'm sure the two of you; will get along great once you get better acquainted. Christine said with a smile, as she watched Erik slowly pet Dominic. Then Erik let out a startled cry, as Dominic licked Erik's mask. "Take him back." Erik said as his quickly handed Dominic back to Christine, then he took a handkerchief out of his vest pocket; and wiped his mask. " Oh Erik please don't be angry with him it was merely a sign of affection, he's done it to me at least five times today. I just started training him, and I haven't gotten to proper educate yet. I'm sure that that once the two of you get used to one another he will respect that you don't like dog kisses. However, if I can be honest I thought what happened, was adorable. Christine said with a giggle, as she Dominic down at her feet. "I think it's something I can get used to, will you tell me about, how you got him?" Erik asked as he offered Christine his hand. "Alright." Christine said with a smile as she took Erik hand without a hint of shyness, or fear. Christine, and Erik made their way back to the lair while Dominic walked calmly beside them;and Christine told Erik about her day.

After dinner, and her music lesson Christine sat by the organ petting Dominic; and listening to Erik play. "Erik I know you don't like being interrupted when you're composing, but can I ask you something?" Christine asked as she looked at Erik. "Of course Christine, you can ask me anything." Erik said as he stopped playing, and turned to face Christine. "Why couldn't I feel your presence today?" Christine asked, as she looked into Erik's eyes. "... I thought some space would, do us both some good." Erik said quickly deciding that, honest was the best way to handle this situation; but he also hoped that, he hadn't offended Christine. Christine was silent for a moment, as she took in Erik's answer, then she spoke again. "Yes I suppose you're right, our time apart helped me to see things; things that I hadn't seen before, but now realize I should have. I'm sorry Erik, and I hope you can forgive me for being so self-centered. "Christine said as she gazed deep into, Erik's crystal blue eyes. "Christine if it is my forgiveness you want you will always have it, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean.

"Today I understand that this opera house, is as much as a haven for me; as it is for you, and I know you only want what's best for it." Christine said, as she held Erik's gaze. Erik stared at Christine he felt that a major piece of himself lay bare before her, and Erik could see that her arms were open wide willing to accept it. Erik had to use all of his strength to, keep himself from crying. Christine's face turned the loveliest shade of pink, as Erik took one of her hands; and held it in both of his own. He's never held my hand like this before, only ever so slightly when he leads me to his home. Oh, I love the way his hands feel on mine, I just wish my cheeks were as pink as I know they are. Oh, if I only knew what this gesture means, does he care for me as more than just a student? Then Erik's voice pulled Christine from her thoughts.

"Oh Christine you have no idea how much your words mean to me, and how happy you have made me feel. It feels so good to have someone, who finally understands." Erik said as he smiled at Christine. Christine froze mesmerized by Erik's smile, but also confused by the feelings beginning to stir in her heart.

Oh, he's so handsome what if he really could see me as more than, a young girl who he teaches what if I chose to stay with him forever? Then Christine looked at Erik, and realized that she should say something before Erik started to worry. "Well surely Antoinette understands right, I mean she has known you for years." Christine said quickly. "Well yes that's true, but I think she thinks I have made a game of all of this. "Erik said, with a chuckle. " I think having fun with your work, is just as important as being committed to it." Christine said with a smile. Then she knew she said the right thing when she saw Erik smile, then Christine remembered something that would hopefully make Erik happy. "I made these for you, if you're in the mood for dessert." Christine said with a smile, as she took a basket off the table; and offered it to Erik.

"Christine this is too kind of you, you didn't have to do this for me." Erik said with a small smile, as he tried to hide how moved he was.

"Of course I did I know had a terrible day today, and I just wanted to raise your spirits." Christine said with a hopeful smile, as she handed Erik a brownie. Erik looked at the brownie for a minute, then he took a bite.

Christine's eyes sparkled with pride when she saw that Erik liked it.

"This is delicious, how did you know I like walnuts?" Erik asked as he finished his brownie, and asked for another.

"Well Antoinette helped me with the ingredients, she used make these for me; and Meg when we had a bad day. They always made us feel better, and I'm happy that they make you feel better as well. Christine said with a smile. Christine, and Erik spent the rest of the evening sharing polite conversation over tea, and brownies; then Erik looked at his watch, and noticed how late it was.

"Christine I apologize for keeping you up, so late you should go to bed." Erik said as he stood up from his organ.

"It's alright Erik I enjoyed being with you tonight, but I suppose you're right I do need to be at my best tomorrow. Good night Erik I'll see too in the morning Christine said as she stood up, and started to; walk to the stairs, that led to the swan bed.

"Wait what about Dominic?" Erik asked quickly.

Christine turned back to Erik, and looked at Dominic . I think he wants to stay with you, and I don't like the idea of you being alone all night." Christine said, as she motioned for Dominic to come to her. Christine gave Dominic a smile of understanding, as she watched him stay put; then she said good night to them both and went to bed. The next morning Christine came down the stairs, and smiled as she watched Erik play, then Erik turned from his organ as he watched Dominic run from the side of his organ; barking happily, and sat down at Christine's feet.

"Aww hello Dominic I missed you too, did you have fun last night? I hope so, I wuve you Christine said as she gave Dominic a tight hug. Then Christine laughed, as Dominic licked her cheek. Good morning Erik did you have a good time with Dominic last night?" Christine asked as she walked over to the organ.

"Yes I did breakfast is ready Erik said as he led Christine to the table, and put down a bowl of scraps for Dominic.

"Thank you for helping me take care of Dominic" Christine said as she ate her breakfast.

"It's alright, I would have just thrown it away anyway." Erik said, quickly as he ate his breakfast.

Christine glanced at, Erik when she thought when she thought he wasn't looking. He's holding something back, I can feel it. I just don't know what it is, or why; did I do something wrong, or does he feel the same way about me as I do about him. I wish I had more experience, with things like this.

Christine thought, as she finished her breakfast. Christine rose from her seat, and asked Erik to take her back to the surface; as they traveled back to the surface in silence Christine tried to think of a way to talk to Erik, but they reached the mirror before she could.

"I can leave Dominic with you, if you want." Christine said as she looked at Erik.

"No thank you I'll be fine on my own, and you should get Dominic better acquainted with the opera house." Erik said as he bent down, and petted Dominic's head.

Christine chewed her bottom lip as she tried to think of a rebuttal, but nodded when she couldn't. Christine stepped through the mirror, and left her dressing room when it closed behind her. Erik watched her go, knowing that he should go back to his home; but there was still a part of him that yearned to be near her. Erik stood in the rafters watching Christine warm up, before ballet practice; every move she made mesmerized him, he watched her as feelings of love clawed at his heart. Then a song escaped Erik's longing filled heart.

A waltz when she walks in the room.

She pulls back the hair from her face

She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight

Even her shadow has grace

A waltz for the girl out of reach

She lifts her hands up to the sky

She moves with the music

The song is her lover

The melody's making her cry

So she dances

In and out of the crowd like a glance

This romance is

From afar calling me silently

A waltz for the chance I should take

But how will I know where to start?

She's spinning between constellations and dreams,

Her rhythm is my beating heart

So she dances

In and out of the crowd like a glance

This romance is

From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever

I give up this view just to tell her

Erik wanted nothing more, than to pour his heart out to her. He longed to tell her how he felt about her, he wanted to see the look on her face desperately hoping to see a look of love in her eyes. However, he knew that now, wasn't the right time; so he left her to warm up alone.

Christine stopped dancing, and quickly looked around her. She knew that he was there, but she didn't know why he didn't make himself known.

I don't understand, why he didn't tell me that he was here. I thought we were growing closer to each other, but I guess I was wrong Christine thought as she forced herself to focus on her dance steps.

I've been searching for my place

Finding my way home now I'm looking at your face

And I don't feel so alone

Never knew I'd find you,

Don't break my heart

Don't walk away

Don't leave me lonely

Running in place

Waited so long

To be here right now

Sometimes things work out

Don't ask me how

Don't break my heart

I watch the shadows walk the street

Nothing was enough now I'm closer to complete

Not trying to be tough

Never knew I'd find you

Don't break my heart

Don't walk away

Don't leave me lonely

Running in place

Waited so long

To be here right now

Sometimes things work out

Don't ask me how

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

Don't walk away

Don't leave me lonely

Running in place

Waited so long

To be here right now

Sometimes things work out

Don't ask me how

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

Christine stood in the middle of the stage as she wiped her eyes, then Christine jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Meg what are you doing here?" Christine asked as she turned to face Meg.

" I could ask you the same question, I went by your dressing room; but you weren't there were have you been?" Meg asked in a confused tone .

"I took Dominic for a walk, and tried to get him better acquainted with the opera house. I realized that I was early, so I decided to get a little extra practice in." Christine said as she watched Dominic laying down at the far side of the stage. Christine saw saved from further questions, as she saw Madam Giry walked on to stage with the rest of the ladies' ballet troop. Christine took a moment to quickly show Antoinette a confused smile. Antoinette was quite, and thought for a moment then she gave Christine a look that told her be patient with him. Then ballet class began. Christine practiced until lunch, then Meg pulled her out of the opera house insisting on have lunch at one of the cafes close to the opera house.

The lunch Christine had with Meg was pleasant she was happy to listen to Meg talk about Daniel again. She was even happier when Meg said she was warming up to Dominic, even helping Christine pick a few dog toys. At the end of the day Christine went back to the women's dorm with Meg to relax after practice . She listened to Meg talk about Daniel again, and came up with what she thought was a good idea.

"I would like to meet this man why don't you bring him to the opera house." Christine said with a smile.

" Oh no, I could never do that." Meg said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Why not?" Christine asked, as she gave Meg a confused look.

" The other ladies would never leave him alone, you would never be able to get to know him." Meg said as rolled her eyes.

The pair was silent for a moment then Meg spoke up with an idea of her own.

"Christine why don't you, and I go out a double date?" Meg said with a twinkle in her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Chapter Six is here everyone sorry for the delay shout outs go to Erik's Angel OF Music 24601 and La Belle Dameavec Merci Erik's song is called Hey Ho by the Lumminanerss I had add this chapter in two parts** **enjoy everyone🙂**

"A double what?" Christine asked as she blinked at Meg."It's a date where two couples go out and do something fun together. I'm thinking that the four of us, should go to that Italian cafe you; and I love." Meg said as she grabbed Christine's hands, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"You mean Beautiful And Good that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I don't have a date," Christine said as she looked down at her lap, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes well, I've been meaning to talk you about that. I think its time you found yourself a lover

and realize, that there is more to life than your career." Meg said with a smile.

" I'm aware that there is more to life than my career, but it's what prefer it makes me happy." Christine said, hoping that, she, had ended the conversation.

" Yes, I can see that, but your career can't take you out to dinner, or escort you to parties, or take you for relaxing strolls through, the park on Sundays don't you want that?"Meg asked in a concerned tone.

"Those things do sound appealing." Christine said, with a dreamy smile.

"I knew you would agree, but now comes the hard part." Meg said, with an excited smile.

"The hard part?" Christine asked as she scrunched her nose up, in complete confusion.

" Now you have to choose who will go out with you, and you're so lucky; all the men in this opera house would practically kill each other, to have the chance to go out with you. Meg gushed as she squeezed Christine's hands.

"I know that may seem like a dream to you Meg, but if I can be perfectly honest don't want to date any of them." Christine said, with a frown.

"What why?" Meg asked as she gave Christine a shocked look.

"Well, I've known all of them since I was seven, and I know everything about them; and while I think that would make them good co-workers, and good friends none of are someone I would consider dating." Christine said as she looked at Meg hoping that she would understand.

"I suppose you're right, but don't worry you're still lucky because you still have one candidate left."

"Who?" Christine asked as her stomach, filled with dread because she already knew what Meg was going to say next.

" Raoul De Chaney, of course, everyone knows that he's in love with you, and don't you tell me you haven't noticed; because if you do then this little problem of yours, is worse than I thought." Meg said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh believe me I've noticed it's hard for anyone not to notice, and if you must know I want to go out with him least of all." Christine said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand he's clearly in love with you, so what would be the harm in going on a date with him?"

"The harm would be that he would make it out to be much more than it is, it would only make him more willing to make advances towards me, and the advances he makes towards me now are completely embarrassing. If the advances were from someone I was attracted then I would actually enjoy them, and make some advances of my own." Christine said as thoughts of all the nice things Erik has done for her drifted through her mind then Christine's face turned crimson.

" Christine is, everything all right, your face is so red." Meg said with a worried tone.

"Yes, everything is alright I promise but I have to go now or I will be late for my singing lesson." Christine said as she gave Meg a quick hug, then called for Dominic to follow her, and quickly made her way down the hall toward her dressing room.

"There you go again putting your career, before your love life!" Meg called after Christine as she quickly toward her dressing room.

"I'll have you know that I plan to work on both, but this is much more complicated than you are making it out to be. " Christine called back, as she quickly made her way to her dressing room. Christine went to her dressing room and opened the door then she lit some candles to give the room some light. Then Christine looked around the room and saw that Erik had not come for her. "Well, it seems that the two of us are alone, which I am eternally grateful for. " Christine said as she lowered herself, down into her armchair.

Then Dominic laid his head in Christine's lap as if to say I can see that something is bothering you, please tell me what's wrong.

"Meg was being so silly today I also think that you should find that perfect person for you to spend your life with, but I don't think its something I devote my whole life to. There is so much to see and do in the world, why should you devote your whole life to one thing?"Christine asked as she patted Dominic's head.

Dominic blew a breath through his nose as if to say I haven't the slightest idea.

Christine blew out a breath of her own vaguely wishing that she had never asked to meet Daniel, to begin with.

Christine sat back in her chair and massaged her temples, and thought of her singing lesson to try, and relax before Erik came to get her, she knew that it would not be good for her to be distracted. Christine tried to think of the music that would be playing, and the notes she would be singing, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Erik, she wanted him to lead her back to the lair, she wanted him to tell her how well she was progressing, she wanted to share another dinner with him, and with a mild sense of alarm she realized that Erik was the only one who she wanted to escort her on the double date.

Oh no, this is impossible, why do I feel this way?

Erik hates going above ground and being around people except for me, and Antoinette.

He would never want to go anywhere with me surely he would think I'm some foolish little girl, and I could never show my face to him after that. "Christine thought as she buried her face in her hands, it was only Dominic' joyful bark that brought her back to reality.

"Oh, hello Erik how long have you been there?" Christine said as she stood up, and quickly walked over to her dressing room mirror.

"I've only just arrived I came to see if you were ready for, your music lesson." Erik said as he looked at, Christine therethrough mirror; he knew that something was bothering her, but decided to let her open up to him on her own.

"Of course I'm really happy to see you, Erik, did you get any work done on your opera today?" Christine asked she picked Dominic up and stepped through the mirror.

"Yes, I did but I am more interested in how your day was." Erik said as he led Christine back to his home.

"Oh it was the same as always Meg, and I had a pleasant conversation but other than that things were t the same as always." Christine said with a smile as she let Erik lead her back to his home. the rest of the journey was made in silence.

Later Erik and Christine continued with Christine music lesson. Then Erik stopped playing.

"Erik, why did you stop playing?" Christine asked as she gave Erik a confused look.

"I stopped playing because you're distracted, and I can't teach you when you're distracted." Erik said as he locked eyes with Christine.

"I'm not distracted everything is fine." Christine said quickly as she nervously played with a loose strand of her hair.

This distracted Erik for a brief moment as he longed to run his fingers through her chestnut curls.

"Christine, don't try to hide anything from me im sure you will feel better." Erik said as he locked eyes with Christine.

"It's a bit of a delicate situation." Christine said as she continued to play with her hair.

"Well since that's the way you see if you don't have to tell me because the last thing I want to do us make you uncomfortable." Erik said as he held Christine's gaze.

Christine stared at Erik for a long moment then when she realized, he was being sincere she decided to tell him what was on her mind.

"Meg and I were talking about her boyfriend Daniel, while we had lunch together today.

" Daniel the doctor?" Erik asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that's him I suggested she bring him to the opera house, so I could get to know him better, and as Meg's best friend; I have to make sure he treats her right, but the problem is I don't have anyone to escort me. " Christine said with a sigh.

"Well, you could always ask one of the men from the male ballet troupe." Erik said as he tried not to show how uncomfortable he was.

"Erik I will tell you the same thing I told Meg, I just don't think of them in that way." Christine said with a sigh.

"Well, you could always ask the Vicomte, I certain that he would be more than happy to escort you." Erik said even though the words tasted like acid in his mouth.

"Erik, please be serious I would rather go alone and be completely embarrassed that to ever let Raoul escort me anywhere. Christine said as rolled her eyes.

Erik was silent for a long the moment as he savored the fact, that Christine didn't want to go anywhere with the Vicomte. Then Erik summoned his courage and broke the silence between himself, and Christine.

" Well then since you have no one else to go with, and because I can't bear to see you unhappy it would be my honor to escort you." Erik said as he took Christine's hand in his.

"Oh, Erik do you really mean it?" Christine said as her eyes widened with hope."

"Of course I would Christine, nothing would make me happier." Erik said with a shy smile.

"Oh Erik thank you I'm so happy I could hug you, but I know you don't like that." Christine said with a shy smile of her own.

"It's alright Christine I know you only want to express your great were as he prepared himself, for what would come next.

Then Christine slowly and gently placed her arms around Erik's neck.

I can hear his heartbeat it sounds so beautiful I just wish I could tell him how I really feel. Christine thought as she laid her head on Erik's chest.

Erik stiffened, but only a little as Christine's arms wrapped him in an embrace. He loved how small she felt in his arms, and wanted the moment to last forever; however, he knew it couldn't.

"When is the date?" Erik asked as he released her from he embrace, and as she did he could have sworn that he had seen a hint of sadness in her eyes; but he quickly dismissed it.

"Sunday at noon, but this Saturday will be a busy day for me as well." Christine informed him.

"How so?" Erik asked raising an eyebrow.

" Because I knew that Meg will drag me to every dress shop in Paris, she does it at least once a month."

"Well, certainly you will be able to find, a lovely pink dress to wear," Erik said as he offered Christine another shy smile.

"Erik, to be honest, I have outgrown that color." Christine said as she waved her hand dismissively."

"Outgrown it, but Christine you have loved that color since you were seven years old," Erik said with a look of shock.

"Yes, that's true but I'm not seven years old anymore I'm a woman now."

"Then what will you do about finding a dress?" Erik asked as gave Christine a worried look.

"Don't worry Erik I already have a dress in mind all you have to do is meet me at the opera house steps, at noon Daniel will be there too I'm sure the two of you will be great friends, but if you start to feel uncomfortable I want you to squeeze my hand; then I will make an explanation, and we will leave early." dressing said quickly as she fiddled with a stray strand of her hair.

"Don't worry Christine I' de be happy just to spend time with you," Erik said with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Erik, and to be honest I'm really looking forward to spending time with you too. "Christine said with a shy smile of her own.

Then Erik and Christine had a pleasant dinner and continued with their music lesson. The day of the date arrived and Meg searched the opera house for Christine only to find her in her dressing room tossing her dresses out of her wardrobe and onto the floor.

"Christine, what are you doing?" Meg asked as walked over to her friend.

"I am looking for the dress." Christine said as she pulled more dresses from her wardrobe.

"Well if you are willing to make this much of a fuss over, what you are to wear then this man must be really important to you; but I think one of these dresses will do just fine." Meg said as she examined the dresses in the pile.

"It can't be any of those dresses, it has the perfect dress!" Christine said as she pushed more dress out of the way.

Then Christine slowly pulled a mint green dress from her wardrobe and walked over her mirror, and held the dress up to her body.

"Yes still fits perfectly and it's still in perfect condition, yes this Is the one." Christine said with a smile.

"Oh Christine that dress is beautiful why have I never seen you wear it?" Meg asked as she walked up behind Christine.

"Because I was afraid."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked as she gave Christine a confused look.

"Meg, before we go out on our date there, is something you need to know about the man I chose to escort me." Christine said as she sat down in a chair, and motioned for Meg to do the same.

"Alright, I'm listening.," Meg said as she took a seat by Christine

"Meg the man I chose to escort me is named Erik but you and everyone else except your mother knows him as the opera ghost. He is the person responsible for my music lessons, he is the man I love and he is the one who gave me this dress."

"Christine, when did this happen?"

"It was after the party your mother threw for my fourteenth birthday, what sweet presents they were reminding me that I was almost a woman but not just yet. I was happily putting my gifts away then I noticed that there was a gift on my bed, and knew instantly knew it was from Erik. I quickly untied the black ribbon tied over the top of a white box. I pulled off the lid and saw, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. I quickly went over to your mother's mirror and held it to my body, I had never received such a beautiful gift before. Then I jumped just a little as I heard his voice.

"My apologies for startling you Christine, but I am pleased that you like my gift I made it just for you."

His voice was so gentle and loving it was in Christine said I remembered what it was like to have someone love me, in that moment I realized that I loved him, but when I looked at myself in the mirror all I saw was a silly little girl what would an angel want with that, so I thanked him but never wore the dress. I always kept it safe hoping that one day I would be ready to wear it, and now I am." Christine said as she fingered the gold trim on the dress.

"Oh Christine I am so happy that you found love, I'll help you get dressed Meg said as she stood up.

A little while later, Christine walked down the opera house steps with Meg at her side. Christine's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as she saw Erik smiling at her.

"You look beautiful Christine, I am overjoyed that you have chosen to wear the dress I gave you." Erik said as he gently kissed Christine's hand.

"Thank you, Erik, this dress Is my favorite it's so beautiful, I am so happy that you could join me today." Christine said as she allowed Erik to lead her down the stairs.

" It's my pleasure Christine and I promise you that there will be even more beautiful dresses to come." Erik said with a bright smile.

Christine looked into Erik's eyes 'Oh his smile is so handsome, I want to make him smile like that all the time. Then Daniel's voice brought Christine back to the present.

"Meg darling would you like me to signal a carriage for us ?" Daniel asked as he put his arm around Meg's shoulders.

"No dear I think a walk and some fresh air would do us all some good, wouldn't you agree Christine?" Meg asked as she looked at Christine.

"Yes, I do the café isn't far from here, and I've been looking forward to some polite conversation between the four of us." Christine said with a smile as she linked her arm with Erik's

Erik looked down at Christine smiled he was so happy that she was thinking of him as a normal man. The foursome had a happy and friendly conversation as they walked Erik was shy at first, and let Christine do most of the talking, but when Christine shifted the conversation to the opera house Erik became more at ease he even took an interest in Daniel's work and asked him many questions about his work. All was going perfectly well until they tried to cross the street in front of the café Christine, let out a cry as she lost her footing on the ice beneath her feet.

Christine closed her eyes tight as she prepared herself for the fall then Christine, gasped as she felt two strong arms sweep her off her feet.

"It's alright Christine I won't let you fall." Erik said as he held Christine in his arms.

"This amount of ice is disgraceful I have repeatedly asked the street cleaners to salt the streets after they clean them! " Daniel muttered as he held Meg in his arms.

"Meg and I always make sure to salt the steps of the opera house, at least once a week, so they don't end up like this." Christine said as she looked over at Daniel. Erik looked down at Christine with eyes full of love.

How is it that a woman who is as beautiful and caring as her, can stand to be around someone like me; after all, I've become all that I've done? I love her with everything I am, with everything I'll ever be I love her.

Then Daniel's voice pulled Erik from his thoughts

"You are a smart woman, Christine. Erik, I think we should carry them the rest of the way can you manage that?" Daniel asked as he looked over at Erik.

"Yes, I can and I think that we should have a carriage ready for after lunch." Erik said as he carefully walked across the ice.

"My thoughts exactly, but first, let's get them out of the cold."

Erik and Daniel walking into the café extremely grateful for the warmth that greeted them. Erik slowly helped Christine stand on the floor, but still kept one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Daniel walked over to the host and checked on their reservation, then a waiter came and led them to a table. On the way to the table, Erik couldn't help but look around; everywhere he looked there were tables full of people talking it all made him really nervous. Then Erik looked down to see Christine, squeeze his arm and give him a worried look. Erik smiled down at Christine as he tried to focus on finding things that would put his mind at ease the notes, from a violin, hit his ears the musician was mediocre and couldn't even compare to him, then the sent of roses hit his nose they smelled heavenly feeling much more at ease, Erik led Christine to the table.

Soon the group's orders arrived Christine ordered Linguine With Clams And Italian sausage, Meg had the Mushroom Risotto, Erik had the Braised Lamb Shanks and Daniel had the Potato Gnocchi.

"Christine let me try some of yours," Meg said as she watched Christine wined the noodles and a clam on to her fork.

"Oh, I'm afraid you, wouldn't like this Meg." Christine said as she put a fa a forkful of linguine sausage and clam into her mouth.

"What why not?" Meg asked as she looked at Christine."

"Because the dish I ordered is very spicy." Christine said as she sipped her tea.

"Oh, yuck I hate spicy food," Meg said with a grimace.

"I know that's why I ordered it, so I wouldn't have to share." Christine said with a teasing laugh.

"Oh, Christine your so mean." Meg said as she playfully swatted Christine with her fan.

"Not to worry my dear you are always welcome to some of mine Daniel said as he offered Meg a fork full of his Potato Gnocchi.

"Why thank you, darling, at least, someone at this table knows how to share." Meg said with a smug smile as she playfully swatted Christine with her fan then she bit the piece of Potato Gnocchi off Daniel's fork with her teeth.

" Exactly like our first date wouldn't you agree darling?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Yes exactly like our first date." Meg said with a smile.

"Oh, Meg you didn't." Christine said as she looked over at Meg.

"Of course I did it was fun, and now we do It every time we go out." Meg said as she offered Daniel a spoonful of mushroom risotto.

"That does sound fun." Erik said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Christine asked as she found herself focusing on his skin tone colored mask, it was the first time she had ever seen it and until now she didn't know he had one. Christine understood why had he had to wear it, but she hated that he had to hide a piece of himself just so they could be together; in truth what lied beneath the mask didn't bother her she wished she could tell him that. Then Erik's voice pulled Christine back to reality.

"Christine, would you like to try some of my Braised Lamb, and Garlic potatoes?" Erik asked with a shy and hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes thank you would you like to try some of my Linguine With Clams And Italian sausage?" Christine asked as she smiled at Erik.

"Yes thank you," Erik said as he prepared a fork full of lamb and garlic potatoes for Christine.

Erik and Christine took bites off each other's forks as they savored the food they tasted.

"Mmh the clams and sausage are delicious." Erik said thoughtfully.

" The lamb and potatoes are delicious." Christine said thoughtfully.

"Yours tastes better than mine." Erik and Christine said looking at each other, while the rest of the table laughed. Erik and Christine gave their food to each other, as they listened to Meg and Daniel explain how they met; then Erik was faced with a question wasn't ready for.

"So Erik how did you and Christine meet?" Daniel asked as he looked at Erik and Christine.

Meg and Erik froze not knowing what to say but Christine quickly offered an explanation.

" I found myself in need of a music teacher so I could have a better singing voice. Thankfully Erik offered to fill that position and we grew close, he's been very kind to me and I wouldn't be the singer I am today without him." Christine said with a smile as she touched Erik's hand.

The visible side of Erik's face turned bright red, and in Christine's eyes he thought he saw the glow of o love but he dared not allow himself to hope.

After lunch, the four of them talked pleasantly over coffee and tiramisu.

A few days later, Meg and Christine, talked as they prepared for their next performance.

"Christine did you and Erik have a good time when we went out together?" Meg asked as she practiced her steps.

"Oh yes, Erik and I had a wonderful time, he even said that he would like the four of us to go out together again soon. Christine said with a dreamy smile.

"That wonderful news I even think that Daniel and Erik could be great friends, but there is one thing that still bothers me. " Meg said as she stopped practicing.

"What is it?" Christine asked as she looked at Meg.

"I don't feel him watching us like he always does." Meg said wistfully as she looked up towards the rafters.

"You can sense him too?!" Christine asked with a twinge of shock and jealousy in her voice.

"Don't worry, Christine, it's not what you think I only sense Erik more because mother talks about him so often but other people have noticed it too in their own way; Carlotta has become even more arrogant since his absence and the managers couldn't be happier, they even they threw a few saucy looks to some of the ballet women but I can't understand what would keep him so busy, and how you could not notice what's going on." Meg said with a giggle, as she shook her head.

"I don't know suppose I've been so happy about how things are going between Erik and me that I got distracted. " Christine said with a shy smile.

"Well, I suppose mother is right when she said, true love, is blind. " Meg said with a giggle.

"Hush or he might hear you." Christine said quickly as she looked around the stage then to the rafters.

"It's okay Christine you just said he was working, and I take it by your hesitancy that you haven't told Erik how you feel yet?" Meg asked as she raised an eyebrow.

" Meg you know what you're mother says he sees and knows all, and the time just wasn't right." Christine said with a sigh as she played with one of stray curls of her hair.

"If I can be honest it surprises me that he has figured out that you are in love with him yet, everyone else knows that you are in love with someone."

"Erik isn't very knowledgeable about these things, I think I'm going to have to make the first move Christine said as she took a deep breath.

"Well putting your dilemma aside for the moment what do you think could be keeping him so busy?"

"Well, he has been working on an opera." Christine said with a dreamy smile.

"Oh, how intriguing tell me more."

"I don't really know much myself all can really tell you is that the score is beautiful, Erik is very private about his work he will tell everything we need to know when the time is right." Christine said with a smile. Then she quickly made her way to her dressing room. Christine quickly closed the door happy to be left alone with her thoughts.

'Meg is right I have to tell him how I feel tonight. Christine thought as she impatiently waited for Erik to come to her. Then Christine smiled brightly as she heard Erik's voice.

"I have come for you are you ready?" Erik asked he appeared in the mirror.

"Of course I am I've excited to see you all day." Christine said as she quickly stepped through the mirror.

Later Christine went through with her music lesson, raspberryhe could still sense that something was wrong.

"Erik is everything okay?" Christine said as she looked at Erik.

"Yes, its just it's-" Erik said quickly as he turned away.

Christine watched Erik turn away she had never seen him so nervous, on the one hand, it made her feel more confident about his feelings towards her but she also couldn't stand seeing him so upset.

"Erik if there is something wrong I want you to know you can tell me." Christine said as placed a gentle hand on Erik's shoulder.

Erik slowly turned and looked at Christine.

"Actually Christine I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner, tonight?" Erik said quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Oh, Erik, of course, I would just let me have some time to prepare." Christine said with a smile.

"Of course Christine take all the time you want." Erik said as he placed a kiss on Christine's hand.

One hour later Erik waited anxiously by the organ as he looked toward the stairs.

Christine slowly walked down the stairs wearing a raspberry colored evening dress with white lace sleeves.

"Oh, Erik this dress is beautiful, I love it." Christine said as she walked down the stairs.

"You look even more beautiful than I thought you would when I was making it." Erik said with a shy smile as he took Christine's hand. Then he slowly pulled Christine into a hug.

He's never hugged me before, I've almost how strong he was I'm sure he feels the same way I do, I just need to tell him I feel. Christine thought as she hugged him back after a long moment Erik released Christine.

"Shall we go to dinner Christine?" Erik asked as he took Christine's hand.

"Yes, Erik." Christine said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Later the carriage stopped in front of the café and Erik helped Christine step out of the carriage. As Erik walked into the café with Christine he found it to be very different than from his last visit. The lighting was much brighter, and the music and patrons were much more lively. Erik's first instinct was to remove himself from this situation, but then he saw Christine's bright smile. He knew that she was all too comfortable in that situation, and he often remembered her telling him of times when she and her father would travel to inns or cafes her father would play the violin and she would sing a folk the a song she learned.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people dancing together. He tried not to let himself, imagine her dancing with him but he couldn't help himself. He clearly saw himself-holding Christine close knowing that she had eyes for him alone he longed to see the candle glow of the candlelight get caught in her chestnut hair, he wanted to see joy brighten her rosy cheeks and chocolate colored eyes it was enough to convince him to stay.

Erik ordered the Linguine With Clams And Italian Sausage, and Christine ordered the Braised Lamb Shanks, but Erik and Christine found their food to be of little interest as they spent most of the evening talking then as Erik saw more couples start to dance he found it impossible to hold back his question any longer.

"Christine would you, allow me the greatest honor, of dancing with you tonight?" Erik asked quickly as he took her hand.

"Yes Erik, "Christine answered quickly as heart fluttered with excitement, then before she knew it she was on her feet and joining them on the dance floor. Christine felt Erik's muscular a pull her close as if to say that she was his alone, and that was fine with her because there was no else she would rather be with. Christine laid her head on Erik's chest and d let the wave of red wine roses and his cologne wash over her. He's such a gentleman and he's so strong, I wonder what are the other things I haven't found out about him yet?' Christine though with a dreamy sigh then Christine let out a surprised giggle as Erik dipped her, then spun her around the dance floor then Christine's eyes sparkled with delight as Erik began to sing

Ho

Hey

Ho

Hey

I been trying to do it right

(Hey) I been living a lonely life

(Ho) I been sleepin' here instead

(Hey) I been sleepin' in my bed

(Ho) I been sleepin' in my bed (hey ho)

so show me family

(Hey) all the blood that I will bleed

(Ho) I don't know where I belong

(Hey) I don't know where I went wrong

(Ho) but I can write a song (hey)

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet' (ho)

Hey (come on now)

Ho

Hey

I don't think you're right for him

(Hey) think of what it might have been if we

(Ho) took a bus to chinatown

(Hey) I'd be standin' on canal (ho) and Bowery (hey)

(Ho) she'd be standin' next to me (hey)

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Love we, need it now

Let's hope, for some

'Cause oh, we're bleedin' out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet'(ho)

Hey

Ho

Hey

The whole café clapped when Erik finished his song, but Erik was happy to hear Christine clap the loudest he was also happy to perform not by force, or as some made up spectacle, but simply as himself; this had also given him a new found confidence about his opera. Then Erik frowned as he looked at Christine's face.

"Come, Christine, you're looking a little flushed, and think some fresh air will do you some good." Erik said as he took Christine's hand and led from the café.

Christine followed in silence still mesmerized by Erik's voice. Then Christine quickly gathered her thoughts as she and Erik stepped out into the cold night air, she realized that Erik was right the night air did feel nice on her warm skin, then Christine quickly thought of something to say.

"Erik that song was beautiful."

"Thank you, Christine, I had a wonderful time with you tonight. "Erik said with a smile then he looked at his pocket watch.

"I had a wonderful time too, but there is something I need to say. "Christine said quickly.

"What is it, Christine?" Erik asked as he met Christine's eyes.

"Erik I love –"

"Christine it's so good to see you." Raoul said from the window of his carriage as it came to a stop in front of the café.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone Chapter Seven is here it's shorter than the last chapter shout outs go to La Belle Dame avece Merci enjoy everyone.**

"Raoul what are you doing here?" Christine asked quickly as she watched Raoul open the door to his carriage, and step down to the sidewalk.

I came out to supper, I only wish you had told me you were planning on doing the same so I would have had the honor of escorting you who's this?" Raoul asked as he looked over at Erik.

"A close friend is he, strange that I've never heard you mention him." Raoul said as he glared at Erik.

Christine bristled at Raoul's obvious jealousy, and longed to return to the safety of the opera house.

"Who I mention or don't mention to you is none of your concern, and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my friend."Christine said as she went to stand in front of Erik giving Raoul an icy glare.

Erik stood behind in complete shock of the situation that was unfolding in front of him, all he wanted was to pull Christine close and whisper endless words of gratitude in her ear to hear her finish what she was about to tell him, before they were rudely interrupted by this jealous boy.

"My apologies Christine,and this time I concede to the man who is more fortunate than I, because he has had the honor of spending the evening with you. I can only hope that next time, the honor will be mine." Raoul said as he flashed Christine a smile.

"Erik I'm cold would you please signal a carriage so I may return to the opera house?"Christine asked as she made a point not to look at Raoul.

", Christine there's no need for that you can always take my carriage, and have it return for me when you reach the opera house. " Raoul said quickly as he tried to gain Christine's attention.

Christine stood very stood very still as she tried not to squirm under Raoul's unwanted attention, or shiver against the cold. Then Christine smiled as Erik held the door to a carriage open for her.

"Good night Raoul." Christine said coolly as she allowed Erik to help her into the carriage.

"Christine wait!" Raoul said quickly.

Christine took her seat close to the window, and watched Erik close the carriage door without a word.

Erik watched Christine stare silently out the window as the carriage made its way back to the opera house, then Erik decided to speak up as he heard Christine sigh for the second time since the ride had begun.

"Christine are you alright?"

"Yes thank you, I just wanted to apologize." Christine said as she turned to face Erik.

"Christine what could you possibly have to apologize for?" Erik asked feeling completely shocked.

"I'm sorry for the way Raoul acted I knew that he was really jealous when we were children, but I thought he would have outgrown it by now. I'm sorry that he ruined our nice evening." Christine grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Christine he didn't ruin our evening I was having a wonderful time with you tonight, and I thank you enough you standing up for me." Erik said quickly as he looked down at his feet.

"Of course I would have Erik you've stood up for me so many times, and what we have means a lot to me. I just wish that we could go somewhere that Raoul couldn't stick his big jealous nose. Christine said thoughtfully.

Erik stared at Christine unable to believe what he had just heard.

She loathes the boy, and hates that he interrupted our evening; she even wants to go to a place with me where we won't be interrupted, has fate finally decided to take pity on my poor soul? Erik thought as he looked at Christine.

"Erik is everything alright?" Christine asked as she gave Erik a worried look.

"I apologize Christine I was only thinking."

"About what?"Christine asked with an intrigued look.

"Well since you said you wanted to go somewhere that we could be alone, I was thinking that perhaps we could have a picnic in the park." Erik said as his face turned red.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, we could even bring Dominic along. I'm sure he would enjoy the open space perhaps we could go next Sunday." Christine said excitedly.

"Yes I would like that very much,and I would be happy to do the cooking."Erik said with a shy smile.

"Oh Erik that sounds wonderful, and I can't wait for the two of us to go on an outing again."Christine said with a bright smile.

"Christine I am so happy to see that you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours." Erik said as he placed a kiss on Christine's hand.

"Of course I do Erik I was so happy when you came to me all those years ago, even if it was under false pretenses." Christine said as she squeezed Erik's hand

"Christine I'm so sorry I know I should have told you the truth, but I didn't know how and you were so young at the time. I knew that there was no way I could make you understand, but that doesn't make up for how I lied." Erik said as he squeezed Christine's hand.

"Erik it's okay, and you were right I wouldn't have understood, but I understand why you did it you liked my voice and you didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing, and as long as we are being truthful I should tell you that I was happy when we met." Christine said with a shy smile.

Erik's eyes widened as he listened to what Christine had just said.

"I was very lonely after my father died Madame Giry to comfort me you see, but she was often tired after work and couldn't spend much time with me.

Meg the good playmate that she was sadly couldn't understand my situation, she had lost her father too you see; but he died two months before she was born do to a fever, and she knew almost nothing about him.

Once Madame Giry,and Meg fell asleep I would often sneak down to the chapel to light a candle for my father, the darkened opera house would often scare me but the need to be near my father helped me ignore it.

It was three months after I came to the opera house, and on this night I was overwhelmed with grief. I started to cry, and I cried for what seemed like a very long time, then I heard your voice. I was frightened at first, but only at first.

Then I realized you were as sad as me. You said you liked listening to me sing when I came to spend time with my father, so I thought singing would make us both happy."

" Are right to think this Christine teaching you, has been the happiest time in my life. I spent years trying to find the right person to teach, I even tried to teach my own mother; unfortunately, she did not the passion and focus that would be required of my student.

Then that night, I found myself wandering around the opera house, all was quite just like every other night then I heard you singing; your voice was pure and angelic even though I knew you had no formal training, I praised the man who first taught you to sing.

"My father would often sing old folk songs to help me sleep, and one night I started to sing with him. Afterwards he would practice with me every day, he was astounded by how quickly I learned things he would often say that one day I would surpass him. I would always tell him that I didn't want to surpass him, but he would always say that he was blessed to have such a gifted child and how he longed to see me perform on an actual stage.

That also made my father's death particularly hard for me it hurt that he would never see me perform, and I wish that you and my father had met I'm sure you both would have been great friends." Christine said was the carriage stopped in front of the opera house. Christine let Erik help her out of the carriage feeling grateful to be back to the place she called home.

Christine when to Madame Giry's room to get Dominic, and to thank her for taking care of her. Christine and Madame Giry had a short conversation upon Christine's arrival, and Madame Giry was happy that two of the people she cared about most were getting along so well together.

Then Christine and Dominic made their way to her dressing room. Christine walked into her dressing room, and closed the door. She saw that some of the lamps were dimly lit,and her mirror stood open. Erik stood across the fresh hold, and smiled as he watched Christine eagerly no more joined Erik in the tunnels and lamps went out as the mirror closed.

Erik, and Christine walked through the tunnels in silence as they both thought about what had happened that evening. .

Oh curse you Raoul I was so close to telling Erik how I felt about him, but you had to come along and ruin it; but perhaps Erik could already see how I felt. I have never been very good at hiding my true feelings and even though Erik hasn't had much experience with people and their emotions he is still very smart, but I know that only a coward would not speak their mind when it comes to a matter as important as this.

Erik walked in silence as he led Christine back to his home.

Curse that insolent boy for getting in the way of our nice evening he didn't even notice her, until he heard her sing. I know because I watched him walk right by her while she and Meg talked about him, but when he saw her on stage that night and saw how beautiful she had become he decided to continue with the infatuation he had; had as a child if I were a less composed man as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but I know Christine would never approve. I will just have to let things follow their own course, and let Christine choose for herself.

Erik thought as the fear of Christine leaving him, tied his stomach in knots.

"Erik are you alright?"Christine asked as she watched Erik walk down the tunnel.

"Yes I was just thinking a part of my opera that has been giving me trouble."Erik said quickly. He hated lying to Christine, but he knew now that jealous men didn't appeal to her; and didn't want her to see any similarities between himself and Raoul. When Erik and Christine arrived at Erik's home they had a polite conversation then Christine went to bed.

The next morning Christine once again woke to the sound of the monkey music box, but she became very worried when she didn't hear Erik's organ Christine tiptoed to the top of the stairs so as not to startle Erik. Christine reached the top of the stairs, and saw that Erik was caught in another nightmare. Christine's heart went out to him, and she wished that there was something she could do.

"Erik wake up!"Christine shouted as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Erik screamed and thrashed violently,then his eyes opened as he fell off the couch and onto the stone floor.

"Erik are you alright?" Christine asked quickly she desperately wanted to go to him, but she knew that it wasn't a good idea. Then Dominic ran down the stairs and licked Erik's face. At first Christine was really worried about what Erik would do, but allowed herself to relax as she watched Erik pet Dominic's head as Dominic laid his head in Erik's lap.

"Your a very good boy you know that?" Erik said as he petted Dominic head. Dominic let out a whimper as if to say your a very good human but your starting to worry me you know that?

"He's worried about you we both are."Christine said as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"I seemed to have had, another nightmare." Erik said as he came back to reality.

"Yes you did, and it was the third one this week we have to do something about this Erik." Christine said as she sat down beside Erik.

" My nightmares are very erratic I never know when I'm going to have one, and there is nothing I can do about it." Erik muttered as he buried his face in his hands.

"Perhaps it would help if you slept with someone." Christine said, as she placed a hand on Erik's shoulder.

"Christine!"Erik said with a look of shock.

"No that's not what I meant, it's just that when I was a child I had a teddy bear, I always slept with it kept me from having bad dreams; and I just thought that if we slept in the same bed, if you knew that some that cares is close by then you would be able to sleep without nightmares. " Christine said quickly as took Erik's hand.

" Christine Iam very happy, and grateful that you care so much about me but I just don't think that your idea will work." Erik said quickly as his face turned red.

"Oh please Erik let me try I'm so worried about you, and if it doesn't work then your are no worse than you were before; and I promise I will never bring it up again." Christine pleaded as she looked into Erik's looked into Christine's eyes he had never known anyone that cared about him so much, and since he could see that she was sincere he decided to try her idea.

" Very well Christine since I hate to see you worry I will try your idea, but I will also hold you to your word if I feel uncomfortable; or this doesn't work then we will go back to the way things were and we will never discuss it again." Erik said firmly.

"Of course Erik I would never want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Christine said quickly.

Christine, and Erik had a pleasant breakfast, filled with pleasant small talk then Erik took Christine to the surface. Christine, and Meg practiced their routine than as they took their lunch break Christine told Meg everything that had happened the night before.

"Oh my goodness how scandalous you are so lucky."Meg said, as she fanned herself.

"While I agree that this is scandalous, how can you possibly think that I'm lucky; and could you please be a little quieter."Christine whisperer shouted as she quickly looked around.

"I'm sorry Christine, but any woman would kill to be in your position." Meg whispered excitedly.

"Oh, and what position is that?" Christine said feel exasperated because her friend wasn't understanding her feelings.

"To have two handsome men fighting over you, it's just like something out of a romance novel!" Meg gushed as she hugged her friend.

"Meg I don't want to men fighting over me I love Erik, and Raoul will only cause problems for us. I don't understand it Raoul could have any woman he wanted, and I have made it clear that I don't like him why won't he just move on?"

 **"Well Christine some people are odd like that, and they want the things they know they can never** have." Meg said with a shrug.

"What a ridiculous notion!"Christine said as she scrunched up her face in annoyance.

Meg nodded her agreement as they went back to practice. When practice finally ended Christine slowly made her way back to her dressing room feeling completely exhausted, thinking about Erik and worrying about the trouble Raoul had caused had taken its toll on her. As she made her way to her dressing room Christine kicked herself for not telling Erik how she felt, and wondered if she would ever get another chance.

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that

You might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

Christine walked in to her dressing room, and let out a sigh as she closed the door. Then her face brightened as she saw the candles in her room go out.

"Christine are you alright you look exhausted." Erik asked quickly as he took in Christine's tried expression and sagging shoulders.

"I'm fine Erik really it's just that practice was a bit harder than usual, I'm sorry if I worried you." Christine said as she stepped through the mirror.

"It's alright Christine I'm just relieved to see that you are not becoming Ill."

Christine and Erik went back to his home, to have her lesson then dinner. After dinner Erik and Christine talked about their day until Erik saw Christine yawn.

"It seems that you are tired Christine." Erik said as he started to feel nervous about what he knew was coming next.

"Yes it seems that I am perhaps it's time to execute our plan."Christine said with a hopeful smile.

"Very well Christine after you." Erik said quickly as he motioned for Christine to go upstairs.

Christine went upstairs without protest, as she called for Dominic to follow her.

Erik waited a few minutes after she went upstairs, and tried to swallow the lump of dread in his throat. Then Erik slowly walked upstairs. When Erik walked in to Christine's room he saw that she wasn't there. Perhaps she changed her mind I wouldn't blame her if she did, I mean what woman would ever want to share a bed with me.

Erik slowly walked over and petted Dominic to help distract himself from his loneliness then Erik quickly turned around as he heard Christine clear her throat. Erik's mouth dropped open as he watched Christine enter the room, wearing a white silk chemise he had bought for her; ashamed as he was to admit it he had thought of her in these outfits many times, but never dreamed of actually seeing her wear one.

Christine cheeks turned crimson as she watched Erik's reaction, even though she would never want anyone to find out about this she couldn't help but enjoy Erik's gaze. No man had ever looked at her the way he was, it made her feel desirable and Christine suddenly found herself having to squash a feeling that she was unfamiliar with.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Christine asked quickly as she recommitted herself to the task at hand.

"I am not used to sleeping in beds, so I suppose I will take the side you don't want. Erik said as he focused on petting Dominic.

"Well I prefer the left side, so I suppose that leaves you the right." Christine said as she pulled back the blankets and climbed in to the left side of the bed. Christine quickly said goodnight to Erik,and wished him good luck on finding sleep.

Then she turned on her side away from Erik hoping that this would make him more comfortable. Erik waited until he was sure that Christine was asleep then he whispered good night to her, and allowed himself to sleep.

A/N There you have it the picnic will be in chapter 8


End file.
